Deep in the Ocean, There are Blind Fish
by sugarlove08
Summary: out in the middle of the ocean, is a heaping junkpile known as Plastic beach, and its inhabitants are about to recieve an unexpected visitor, will 2D find the confidence to strike back? will Murdoc find himself? in someone elese? 2D/OC paring
1. Chapter 1

I've been floating on what you can hardly call a "boat" for days. The sun was beating down on my back so hard I started to misunderstand why I was using my transportable cooker for my bacon. And why I even bothered with the cooler since everything in it was about to blow up, soda cans and all. And the concept of a radio blaring in my ears was telling of a weather report in back in England, oh northern winds I miss you so.

"so its another dreary day for us Englanders, but maybe this new single from the gorillaz can help us keep a good head heheh, here's the new single, white flag"

I've heard too much of it, I turn down the volume so I can just barely hear it. I only decided just recently to go out looking for this plastic beach, and hopefully I'll find murdoc. I don't know why I was even trying now, well after all this contemplation out at sea I've decided that he does seem like a load of scum. So now I'm starting to think I made a horrible mistake looking for him, but then again I did make a couple of promises. So not going wouldn't be too cool of me.

"that, bacon looks like its ready to eat"

"yeah I suppose, but I like mine extra crispy so I'm gona give it a minute. You can have yours now"

I fork up a couple pieces of bacon for my friend, the seagull who followed me, it wasn't until about a week ago he started talking, but I was glad he did, it kept me sane, as sane as you can get when your talking to a bird. Kinda like that sea turtle encounter at Disney world…. Yeah.

Seagull took a lick at the bacon and then started munching it down, I watched him as he sat atop the little mast, his feathers whipping around in the hot breeze. He scarfed down the last bit and I took the fork away to pickup my own pieces on the mini stove, I took a minute to sniff them, and munch them down slowly, it would be the last bit of bacon I would have in a long time, but I didn't have to tell seagull, he knew everything. So, to pass the time I asked him questions, and he'd ask me some, but usually I didn't know the answer, so to figure that out I just asked back the question, and it went like that all day, everyday.

"so, are we near the beach yet?"

"hmmm…"

"seagull"

"yes?"

"you know I hate it when you do that?"

"yes"

"well fine, but will at least tell me how Jered is doing?"

"don't know why you bother with him, he really doesn't treat you properly"

" oh cut it out you sound like one of the nuns."

"oh fine, don't listen to the all-knowing seagull, your boyfriend is doing fine. Peachy"

"what's he doing?"

" he's strumming on that guitar of his"

"and…"

"and what?"

"is there anyone there with him?"

"if your curious as to if he's cheating on you or not, all the other girls in the orphanage have relised what an arse he is and decided to leave him alone"

"oh you're the arse"

"lovely …"

Seagulls getting to me just a bit… the long days, and…

"oh my god seagull, seagull, THERE IT IS!!!"

Plastic beach, I finally made it…


	2. Chapter 2

Getting closer and closer to the beach, I held on tight to the ramshackle boat as it rocked back and forth more and more rapidly. Almost to the pier I prepared a small bag I packed for this trip, several weeks of laundry stuffed to the brim. Just as the miniature wooden platform came into reasonable reach, I tossed my bag onto the edge of platform and was tossed myself by the incredible rocking of the boat, Scraping my knees and tearing the thin fabric of my skirt. I hadn't noticed as I started jogging towards the sandy pink surface of the beach and the entrance of the building, the ground scorching my bear feet and my heart racing as I came closer and closer to the entrance, this was it. I had finally made it and I could hardly believe it, this was the moment I had been working for almost my entire life, I had traveled the world in search of this man and I've finally made it.

"well, you gonna go in?"

"I…I don't know"

"you've made this far, all you need is the extra step to make it worthwhile"

"I know, but at the same time, I feel like, maybe this was a mistake, and if I just turn back now, I can keep from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"but even so, that would also mean you just wasted an entire trip out at sea."

"well what about you? You followed me out here, traveled with me all this way"

"that is true, but it doesn't necessarily mean it's a wasted trip, after all, I've been fed, got away from the hectic city shore life…my wife, and I found a new adventure."

"well, at least you get something out of it no matter how you look at it, but me, I'm at a fork in the road, I don't know what to do."

"well better make up you mind fast, someone's coming"

"HUH?"

I turned around to look at the door hands clenched onto the railing, sweat falling down under the bangs of my hair, and suddenly I heard footsteps, voices:

"THE LIFT!!! THE LIF-"

"OH SHADDUP TATTOO!!!"

Seconds passed like minutes, and I was frozen in place, it was no or never, do I run? Or-

The door flew open, standing there was a tall lean man, green skin encased his body, black bangs falling just above his pitch black irises. I was scared yet entranced, I stared at him in awe, the hot breeze passed between us and my long black hair wafted slowly. He stood up strait and looked at me ferociously, a snarl curling across his lips. He walked towards me as he extended his arm, his thin fingers grasping a handful of my hair.

"did you get a letter?"

"uh, ouch, no sir"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I didn't send any one to gas you, didn't send you a request note, so you shouldn't be here! I want you the hell off my island!!!"

"but, but, ouch, I came out looking for you, I'm-"

"well you shouldn't have! You crazy fans are the reason I cant get any work done-"

"no no, I'm not a fan!"

"then what the, are you the police? I SWEAR TO GOD IF 2-D-"

"I'm too young to be a police"

"THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm… I'm your daughter"

His eyes grew wide, his teeth clenched, he backed away slowly and said:

"you've gotta be f*&%ing with me"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat awkwardly in the oversized lazy boy chair in mudoc's study, watching as he paced back and forth across the large span of windows, mumbling under his breath. I suppose he was trying to come up with an explanation as to why I couldn't be his daughter, it was kind of creepy watching him do that.

" okay so, your saying I'm your daddy, do you have any proof?"

"well I've got a birth certificate, and also I met one of your fans and did a DNA test on the saliva she collected from you, and I did a side by side comparison test and found that we have a 70% similarity rate, in physical features."

"well aren't you a little smart ass?"

"yup I got it from you"

"well listen just because you found me doesn't mean I care infact-"

"listen, I'm starting to think I don't wanna be here either honestly, but even so, I've got favors to fill, and that's why I'm staying"

"WHOAH whoah, no no no no no, no way, is that happening, we've got no room, no time, so no you have to leave"

"that'd be great but my boat sank"

"what boat?"

"exactly, so I'll sleep on the couch get on with my business you wont even know I'm here eh?"

"look your starting to piss me off, so I'm gonna make this easy-"

"MURDOC!!! Your outta soda pop!"

I turned around to see a thin little blue haired man with hallow eyes walk in from the lift

"I thought I told you to stay in your room"

"I'm not a prisoner mudz"

"you are when I tell you to stay in your F*&%ing room!!!"

"who's that?"

"huh?"

They both turned to look back at me and I waved to the blue haired man as he was being choked by Murdoc

"um hi, I'm bubbles"

"ugh its embarrassing" said murdoc with a grimace

"I think its kind of cute, actually I knew someone named bubbles once…"

"my mum was a power puff girls enthusiast" I said with a giggle, he laughed along with me

"my name is Stuart, but uhh, you can call me 2-D" he smiled a toothless grin

"OKAY GREAT YOU TWO ARE ALL LOVEY NOW!!! But can we get to the point at hand?!?! We need her off this island!!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"you didn't gas her?"

"NO!"

"I came here to find him myself"

"why the hell would you do that?"

"she's just a fan-"

"I'm his daughter!"

"…what?"

2D stared wide eyed at me, apparently stunned that I was this green man's flesh and blood.

"but it cant be… I tried so hard to make sure this wouldn't happen…"

"what?"

"huh?"

"you were on the doorstep of Kong studio's when you were just a baby, there was a letter and it said who you were and everything."

Slowly, 2D pulled a crinkled piece of yellow paper, with murdoc's name scrawled on it

"Gimme that!!!"

Murdoc pulled the letter roughly out of 2D's hand, and began to read it aloud

"dear murdoc, I'm not telling you who I am cause you'll just bring this kid back to me, anyway, its your problem now"

Murdoc look up at 2D with rage in his eyes

"you came with your birth certificate and everything, so I took you to the orphanage that day, I knew it was best."

"and you didn't even tell me?" growled murdoc

"no, I did what I knew was the right thing to do, and took her to safety, you wouldn't have even cared…"

"WELL THAT SURE WAS A SMART MOVE ASSHOLE!!!! DON'T EVEN BOTHER WITH ME JUST GET RID OF THE EVIDENCE, YEAH GREAT IDEA!!!!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE? TAKEN HER IN BE A GOOD DAD? I SURE AS HEL DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!"

"WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW? I DIDN"T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO LOOK AT HER AND YOU JUST DICIDE TO TAKE IT ON YOURSELF TO MAKE MY DICISIONS FOR ME!!!!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!? THE DAY I FOUND HER WAS THE DAY YOU DICIDED TO GET SO FRIGGEN DRUNK THAT IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA TO GET A GLOW-IN-THE-DARK TATTOO ON YOUR ASS!!! FROM A HOBO!!!!!"

"SHUT UP, YOU two just… shut up…"

I don't usually speak so harshly, but I'd finally gotten sick of it, and… I knew I made the mistake of coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in silence, I stared at my bare reddened feet, 2D and Murdoc stared at each other, and it stayed like that for just a couple of seconds until 2D said:

"I'm sorry about all this bubbles, I'd always hoped you and I would be able to really meet someday but…. Not like this…"

I looked up at him, sadness in his hallow eyes, they filled me with regret.

"come on, your staying with me in my room until we get everything sorted out"

He put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the lift, I could feel him and Murdoc share an angered gaze as we walked out of the room.

Entering the lift, 2D pressed a button that would take us to his room, and he slid his hand over onto my shoulder, forcing me to turn and look at him. He looked back at me, with so much emotion, and he said:

"you've grown up so much…"

Then he came at me with a hug and started to breath heavily. I hardly knew this man but when I hugged him, it felt like I was hugging a brother, or an old friend, a best friend. I could feel myself begin to cry, only a little, but hot tears were rolling down my cheeks. 2D stood up strait and brushed the tears off with his fingertip, the door squeaked open and he lead me into his room.

I felt the floor beneath my feet and it was very cold, and the room itself was dark with fluorescent glows coming from the corners. I inched my way towards the bed through the shag carpet.

"your rooms kinda chilly, is the AC up real high?"

"no no, were under water."

"huh? Really?"

I turned excitedly to what looked like the window, but 2D pulled me back anxiously

"sorry, but I really want to keep the curtains closed, there's a whale outside"

"really?!? A whale? that's so cool!!!"

"oh no, I can't stand whales not one bit"

"really?"

"Yeah, they're too huge, I hate 'em"

"I never met anybody who's afraid of whales."

"kind of odd I guess huh? what about you? Afraid of anything?"

"Oh well… its kind of silly"

"tell me!"

"umm… its, monkeys"

"HAHAHA!!!"

"Oh shut up!!! When I was eleven, our class went on a trip to the zoo, and one of the monkey trainers let me hold a chimp, but he started trying to poke my eye out!!! He gave me an infection that lasted for weeks!!!"

"ooh, that is scary"

"yeah, and it left a permanent scar under my eye, look!"

"EWWW!!!!"

We laughed together, and we were like old friends, I've never even felt thing comfortable with Jered.

"huh"

"whats up?"

"meh… I was just spacing out, lets do something. I crawled across his bed to find a small box at the foot of it.

"like what?" out of it I pulled….

"Hm-hmmmmmmm" let the right one in, the brood, dawn of the dead that sort of stuff, this was gonna be a good night.

"I like your tastes" said 2D with a little wink

We sat staring at the T.V. for a long time, putting in and taking out new DVD's whenever needed,. We were halfway through "City of Rott" when I started thinking again about what's happened today, and how I must've caused a lot of trouble, especially for 2D. He's been like a brother to me and I've probably gotten him in a load of shit today.

"2D, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come to this island"

"Bubbles don't say that, I'm really glad you came"

"but your probably gonna hear it from murdoc everyday"

"aw whatever, I'll be alright, I pretty much get shit from him all day everyday, and … hey you know what?"

"what?"

"its worth it to get to see you again. It really is"

"aww, that's real sweet"

2D looked at me with a warm smile, and we shared a small moment of peace, before he said:

"whoah! Midnight! Its time for bed"

"yeah I guess so" I yawned

" you can have my bed, I'll sleep on my couch"

"you sure?"

"yeah its no problem, I think you need a good nights sleep"

"thanks" I yawned again

I crawled over to the end of the bed and pulled the covers over myself, and turning to my side.

" well goodnight"

"g'night luv"

I snuggled my self into the bed and dozed off to the glow of the sea peeking through the curtains.

2D is such a great guy, I felt lucky knowing that he's been there for me my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Murdoc:

Walking back and forth, I began to grow numb from my current state of mind. I finally began to relize that, the many things I never thought could happen, are coming true. I knocked up a girl, I have a kid, none of this was meant to happen, I did what I could to keep it from happening. Traveling world wide should've meant that I would be impossible to find, and then she showed up… twice apparently. I've never even seen her as a baby, I wonder what she looked like, she looks so much like me now, flowing black hair, my old skin tone, my nose, and those eyes… nothing like mine, those gorgeous blue eyes, like…like a tigress.

That 2D… I cant believe he went ahead and got rid of her, obviously he took a liking to her, my god, she's almost 16 now, she came to Kong studio's 16 years ago, back when we didn't even have a real band yet, and 2D was such a weakling… I never would've thought he would go behind my back like that, HELL! He worshiped the ground I walked on! So… so why?

"Ugh… this is killing me. I need a smoke" I inhaled steadily, and exhaled. I stared off for awhile and then headed to the beach, maybe the waves can figure things out for me.

2D:

I sat upright on the couch for awhile, watching bubbles doze off, getting all cozy in my bed, it was really cute. I just hope I can keep her safe, I knew from the moment I saw her she was going tobe important to me, murdoc could never see anything like that, that's why I took her away. Who knows what he would've done to her.

"mmm-nnhhh"

I guess she's dreaming, I wonder what about. I guess this is kinda weird, me watching her sleep, but, I want her to be safe, I want to keep her from getting hurt… I don't want to take my eye off her… I want to… to ngh….

2D has drifted off to sleep

Murdoc:

The sand inched its way between my toes, and the moonlight glowed over the sea, it was a nice night. Except those annoying talking birds, why is it that every animal that comes here can suddenly talk, its weird and creepy. And 2D… what's his problem anyway? And that dullard talked tome like he knew what he was talking about or something or…yawn…sleepy…. And I …. I fall asleepppp

Murdoc falls asleep on the beach and the entire island shuts down for a well-needed rest


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early to the sound of nasally snores from 2D, I turned over and found him sitting upright on the couch, I smiled and licked the saliva off the corner of my lip, and twisted around until I could manage myself off the bed. I searched around for my bag and felt the chilled fabric with the tip of my toe. I began searching through it and found a small package. I started walking towards the door and patted 2D on his head as I passed by. Unlocking the door, and tiptoeing out ever so quietly I reached for the open button on the lift and hoped in. I adjusted the small package in my hands and pressed for Murdocs study. Feeling the lift move upwards I began to worry, I had gotten up early to make sure he'd still be asleep when I went up, and 2D seemed especially worried about him.

The door slid open and I stepped out into the room

"hello? Murdoc you here?"

No answer, I guess he's in his room. I just set the package on his desk and decided I'd walk out quickly, but then I saw the bookshelf, I always did like reading, and decided to take a look. Just the sort've things you'd expect on any bookshelf, the classics, old man and the sea, color purple, clockwork orange, that's my favorite. In fact, I think I'll borrow a couple, its been awhile since I've read anything real good. I took them under my arm and looked to the window, I saw seagull flying around and thought I should look for him. Pressing my nose to the glass I saw him float down to the entrance, where another larger bird sat

"aww he made a friend. I'm gonna go see him"

I started down to the entrance, remembering 2D, and I decided to get him first. I walked through the open door and found him snoring, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, it was cute. I sat the books down next to him and started to shake his arm around, he moaned a bit and I whispered:

"2D…2D wake up, I've got someone for you to meet… Oh! Do you have crackers?"

"hunh? What? Whatssat?"

"come on you've gotta wake up… pleaaasee!?!"

"okayyy,five minutes…"

"no five minutes come on!!! Up!!! Crackers!!!"

"crackers okay…"

I lifted him up and held him like that as we walked, he was still half asleep. I grabbed for some saltines on the table and headed for the lift, we walked inside and he began to fall over on top of me, I held him up as best as I could but I began to feel my legs giving out, the door slid open and I heard the little midget shout

"THE LIFT, THE LIFT BOSS!!!"

"little man…. Could you help me out?"

"LIIIIFFFFTTTTT!!!!"

"umm, oh! much better thanks"

He pulled at 2D's shirt taking a bit of the weight off, and we headed out the door where the sun shown brightly.

"thanks little man"

"LIFT!"

Thedoor closed and 2D began to stir

"uhhh… oh, what up? Where are we?

He began to stand upon his own."we're outside silly, I want you to meet seagull"

"a seagull, oh okey dokey" he smiled and walked along on his own

"Hellooo seagull"

"there you are finally"

"missed me? Oh who's your friend?"

"ugh…"

"I'ma pelican!!! Seagulls in a moood!!!"

"is he? Well I brought some crackers and 2D is here to meet you"

"hiya!"

"so seagull, hows jered doing?"

"who's jered?" 2D sounded put off

"an object of her affections, a bad choice if you ask me"

"oh really…"

"don't listen to him, he's just"

"an all knowing seagull, yes I know?"

"don't screw with me now gull, just give it to me strait"

"to be honest, I'm starting to loose track of things, ask me later"

"same thing 'appened to me!! I knew the world, lost it all!!"

"sure you did, Muppet"

"I AM NOT A MUPPET!!!"

"Muppet…"

"yeah yeah whatever… here's your cracker food"

"lovely…"

"see what I had to put up with all these weeks or… months?" I questioned as I walked down the steps to the beach

"you don't know how long you were out there?"

"no, not really, I know it was a long time though"

"huh, that's odd…"

I looked over at him and could tell he was trying to think, he scratched his head a little bit and looked up as we were walking and his eyes widened

"Murdoc!?!"

I looked over and saw, it was Murdoc lying on the ground, covered in sand and his body encased in seaweed, there was even a crab crawling on him. 2D and I began to run over to him, finding each of his features as we got closer and closer, and finally we fell to our knee's to see his green face sprinkled with sand, and drool falling off his tongue.

"hello? Murdoc?"

"murdoc, you alive…?"


	7. Chapter 7

I looked over murdoc's twisted face and didn't see any movement, in one panicked motion, I moved over him and started pressing on his chest and listening for breathing, for two seconds I had nothing, but the idea of putting my lips to his terrified me in a large number of ways. but luckily I could feel a hack coming from his chest, and he started making huge awful noises and spitting out water, sand and… a cigarette butt.

"eww"

"figures"

I reached for his boney jaw and turned his face over gently, only to reveal half of his face was even more so covered in pink sand then the other, and I whipped it away from his eye just before both of them popped open, revealing two yellow bulges.

"Oh! For the love of sweet satin!" he said rubbing his face

"you okay bud?" I said sliding off his chest

"who cares" 2D murmured under his breath

"2D, be nice"

"what for, 'es a rotter anyway" he said walking away

I sighed and turned back to murdoc who was still cursing softly.

"you alright then?"

"I'm fine…" he glared up at me, I looked over him and awkwardly answered

"okay.."

He saw I was put off and rolled his eyes as he sighed

"okay, I'm fine… but help me up"

I smiled down at him as I pulled his arm around me and started to stand up, It wasn't as hard as carrying 2D, murdoc could still walk partially on his own. I headed towards the door and saw 2D sitting at the steps of the entrance, he looked up and stepped over to help me carry murdoc.

"thanks 2D"

"thannnnks dullard!" murdoc said in a mocking tone

"shuddap, mud"

The three of us walked over to the entrance where murdoc started tolimpon his own, he turned to us and said:

"I'm okay now, thanks bubbles… you too dullard"

"seeya murdoc"

He looked over at me as I said this and entered the room, while the little man started yelling at him, he just told him to shut it. I looked down at my feet and started walking to the beach again. I could hear 2D following me as I did. I walked over to the waves and stuck my bare feet in. 2D smiled down at me and sat down next to me, I looked over at him and smiled the littlest bit before asking him:

"do you think murdoc is all bad?"

"huh? Uhhhh…."

"I hoped not, coming here, I was thinking that I was making a mistake, and he wouldn't want to see me at all, or something… but then I did meet you, so it wasn't so bad. I don't know why but I feel like I'm really connected to you in so many ways, and your probably one of the nicest guys I've ever met"

"nicer then jered?"

"yeah… wait, what?"

"I asked you if I was nicer than Jered, and you said yes."

"oh, yeah… well, its complicated between us, in a way"

"heheh, in a way?"

"well, you see, he and I did have a relationship going and all that but he was a bit of a… um…"

"um?"

"well to be honest… he was a jackass, seagull was right…"

"so then, why are you going out with him?"

"I dunno, I guess… well I guess I'm not really, I just wanted something to return to after all this"

"if you ever return"

"huh?"

"nothing, go ahead"

"well, Jered's just old news…"

"I get that…"

"what about you?"

"had a girl named Paula, didn't work out.."

"huh? Really, she was with you?"

"um yeah, you know her?"

"well, no not really"


	8. Chapter 8

2D and I sat around like that for awhile, chatting and sitting around, the morning growing later and later, until it was around brunch time.

"so then I looked at him and was like, pigeons? That sounds dirty. An' he was like Exactly, that's how we confuse them, make it sound like were better than 'em, and so I says, so that's what makes them want to use the shot gun, an' he's like yup, guud man yeah." 2D finished, he was telling a story from the first time he joined the carnival, and it all sounded so surreal, that it made me laugh.

"ha ha, that's so weird!"

"I know right, I never knew people got confused at carnivals"

"I never felt confused at carnivals"

"hehe, yeah…. Well we shud probly get inside before we burn."

"yeah I guess so"

"come on lets go eat brunch"

We walked back up to the main entrance, I forget to ask seagull about, Jered, and soon enough we were in the elevator, 2D pressing a bunch of buttons while I stood around.

"I hope that sod stocked up the kitchen"

"you mean Murdoc?"

"well durrr"

"why do you not like each other?"

"isn't it obvious?"

"I should say not"

"come on bubbly, think about it! I'm in a room right next to a whale, I'm scared shitless of whales! Murdoc is the reason I'm in that room, hell! He even paid that wale to watch me! And not only that! The reason I'm on this bloody island is cause of him!!! Him and his latest pop mania shit!!!"

"so he forced you here to do the album?"

"yes, and he's been making other people come here too"

"like, noodle?"

"no, no, I havent seen her in about- wait how do you know about noodle?"

"I used to be a fan"

"okay…"

After that, 2D and I were more quiet, we had tuna salad for lunch

Mudz:

I already had a shower, and now I was just pacing, trying to think, but my legs were getting tired, so I sat at my desk, and propped my feet up, but then I felt something under my leg. I sat up straight and looked, a brown cardboard box on the table, it looked like a package. Maybe someone finally got me the key! I had to know now, I ripped it open, and peeled away all the layers until I saw a book. Disappointed, I banged it against the desk and turned to walk away, but just before I did, I saw a little envelope on the floor among all the packing rubbage. Somewhat curious, I picked it up carefully and opened it while sitting back down again. Inside was a little piece of scrap paper that read:

"I know this might not be too important to you, but I thought, just incase you were interested."

I guessed this was from bubbles, I sighed a little and decided to take a look, just incase I did care.

I took the book and flipped open to a random page and found a picture of a little six year old on a swing set. She had frizzy black hair and a little nose like mine, it was bubbles when she was little, in fact the whole book was filled with little bubble pictures, pictures of all kinds, birthday pictures school pictures, Halloween, Christmas, even myspace pictures. And I just kept looking at them, they were all so cute, and meant so much, I looked through each and every page all night, just wishing, I could've really been there, and seen all that had happened, I should have been there.

Bubbly:

2D was already asleep on the couch, I tucked myself into his bed again, but as soon as I heard him snoring, I knew to sneek out of the room, I had a bit of business to do.

I slipped carefully passed 2D, who was sprawled out on the couch, his hand stuck in a bag of cheese puffs, I smiled a little at him and reached for the up button on the lift, the door slid open and dinged slightly, I ran quietly inside and pressed for the engine room, the door closed and I looked to the little numbered lights above the door, it didn't take long for the doors to open back up, revealing a mostly metal room with a couple of steam vents going on and off, and in the corner a construction worker was snoozing off, a wrench in his hand that I ever so slightly slipped out, and carried with me to a latter that lead down to another level of the room with a basement, one door slightly ajar. I creeped over silently, wrench in hand, and slid through the door to find what I was looking for, the android noodle, thankfully in sleep mode. I walked right behind her and stopped when she was about a foot in reach, and raised the wrench above my head, and aimed for the neck.


End file.
